The purpose is to establish continuous lines of renal epithelial cells that express the transport properties of the tubule segments from which they originated. Continuous lines have been developed from papillary pelvic lining epithelium and medullary thick ascending limb. These tissue culture epithelia express some differentiation, but this differs between lines and between passages of a particular line.